Amor
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Ino le habla de sus sentimientos a Sai, y el solo tiene algo claro y es que la ama


**-OOOO0000-AMOR-0000OOOO-**

.

.

.

Sai suspiro estaba con Ino abrazándola y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus suaves senos.

Se encontraban ambos jóvenes recostados en la hierba siempre era bueno compartir su tiempo libre.

-Esto se siente tan tranquilo – inhalo su aroma floral – siento una gran paz estando así contigo- se arrimó más contra ella y su compañera se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Me usas como una almohada- le comento divertida sin dejar de jugar con su cabello.

-Claro que no- la volteo a mirar – aun no lo entiendo pero es diferente.

-Si lo se – le sonrió con ternura estar en una relación con Sai fue desde un principio como dibujar en un lienzo en blanco ella fue su primera en todo y la que le decía como hacer todo.

-¿Segura? – recorrió un poco para tener su rostro frente a ella.

-Claro tontito- le toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice – lo he sentido antes – dijo más bajo, aunque su actual novio nunca fue celoso no creía prudente hablar de sus enamoramientos pasados.

-¿Se sentía tan bien que conmigo? – La rubia lo miro le tomo del rostro esos ojos ónix tan similares le hacían estremecerse, subió las manos una vez más para esos cabellos azabaches regalándole en el proceso una agradable caricia al ex anbu, era tan dócil muy diferente al cabello y personalidad rebelde de ese "antiguo" amor.

-Igual y diferente a la vez – le termino diciendo no mentía pero no le era franca.

-¿Inexplicable?- le dijo contra sus labios, Ino sonrió a Sai se le había hecho costumbre robarle besos era algo que a ella le parecía sumamente tierno.

-Si – le dijo devolviéndole el beso.

-Es bueno – se alejó de ella – en mis libros definen así el amor.

-Amor – ella arrastro cada letra, ella si sabía de amor lo había demostrado quitándose del medio cuando el se había decidido por su mejor amiga.

-Solo se siente una vez en la vida – le sonrió imaginándose que Ino solo debió conocer a un farsante antes.

-Eso es un mito – le dijo dejando de verle y mirando al cielo – yo lo he sentido por dos personas – y se dio cuenta que no lo estaba contando y es que con el anbu no sentía todo ese fuego como con los otros dos – aparte de ti – completo, simplemente por querer cumplir a su nuevo novio.

-¿Por qué no acabaste con ellos?- pregunto con algo de miedo no quería perder igual que los otros todo esto nuevo y maravilloso que descubría gracias a la rubia

-Uno pensó que mis sentimientos no eran sinceros – sonrió con tristeza – nuestros padres estaban contentos pero nuestros clanes no y para el fue más fácil dejarlo- recordó como su mejor amigo de pronto había hecho como si nada hubiese ocurrido y cambió toda su atención a otra rubia extranjera.

-Cobarde e inseguro- una vez más se arrimó a su novia - no te quería lo suficiente – se acomodó de nuevo sobre sus senos podía sentir la respiración de Ino más lenta y es que a la rubia le dolió escuchar esas verdades. – ¿y el otro?

-Éramos fuego juntos, pero ambos demandábamos mucho uno del otro, con el tiempo el aprendió a decir que nunca nos haríamos felices, lo dijo tantas veces que luego solo empezó una relación con otra, la otra nunca le exigía nada, me di cuenta que el estaba obligando a que su fuego se apague creo que no se sentía merecedor del amor –

-Se autocastigo.

-Así es.

-Pero también a ti.

-Si.

-Nose como juzgarlo… pero…

-¿Pero?

-No hallara a otra Ino- la rubia solté una lágrima como alguien que no conocía de sentimientos podía amarla tan limpiamente. – yo no creo haber podido encontrar esta paz con ninguna otra – y la escucho sollozar el corazón se le estrujo o por lo menos el lo sentía hacía ya luego averiguaría si eso era físicamente posible.

-Me dices cosas muy hermosas – Ino se cubría el rostro no quería que la viera llorando.

-Aún lo amas – afirmo el azabache sintiendo ahora que su corazón se partía toma las delicadas manos de la rubia quería verle al rostro.- no me importa – pero si le importaba.

-Solo me siguen doliendo sus decisiones – el talvez no sabía de sentimientos pero ella era una experta no lastimaría al único hombre que buscaba encajar con todos sus defectos aunque el Uchiha haya encajado sin esfuerzos ¡no! El Uchiha ya estaba con Sakura- y tu manera de amar Sai es perfecta- lo tomo del rostro y lo beso sabía que con el tiempo, con el a su lado se podría moldear una vida perfecta, entonces se dio cuenta de algo de una horrible coincidencia Sasuke hacia lo mismo ahora ambos tendrían las familias ideales con parejas incondicionales a las que nunca podrían decir amor.

.

.

.

 **-OOOO0000-FIN-0000OOOO-**

Me disculpo por todas las faltas (esta vez tengo una excusa xD ( lo escribi todo con el celular)), pero es asi como veo todo Sakura como la marioneta de Sasuke y Sai es la marioneta de Ino.


End file.
